The Neighbors
by Namala
Summary: What happens when Tohrus away and some new neighbors move in? And do they have a secret of their own?
1. The info

The Neighbors.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket. As much as i want to. I do NOT own these puppies. Yes i know its sad..  
  
Tohru- Well..Only one of them is a dog..And thats Shigure.  
  
Shigure- I'm a dog. Not a puppy. Not a puppy! .-mad fit-.  
  
Namala- Thats embrassing...-trys comforting Shigure.-.  
  
  
  
Momiji- On with the show!  
  
Namala- Well..I'm just gonna have the char's that i OWN info on this chapter..The next one is for the story.. ^.^ .-dodges random thrown item-. What? Its your punishment for not reveiwing my last Fic! Your fault, youuurrrss! Maybe if i get some reveiews for this one maybe the chapters will come more often.. .-goes back to comforting Shigure-.  
  
*-*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*-*  
  
Mouse- Girl- Kira- 15- Her hair reaches just abit over her shoulders and matches the color of Yuki's hair just abit. Kira likes to wear her school uniform alot or anything that looks similar. Hates her older sister and Oni.   
  
Cat- Girl- Oni- 15- Long orange hair reaches just below her shoulders and is mostly found in a low ponytail alot. If not that a messy bun simailar to Rei's.  
  
Rabbit- Girl- Mimiru- 14- Short blonde wavy hair that reaches the bottom of her chin. Very hyper and is picked on by Oni alot. Usally found alot with Kai, despite the mood swings Kai has.  
  
Dog- Girl- Rei- 27- Her black hair is found in a messy bun on the back of her head as she rarely likes to do anything else with it. Wears a grey robe type kimono similar to Shigures.  
  
Snake- Girl-Saki - 27- Long white hair that ends at mid-back and seemingly became addicted to buying things from Ayame's outfits from his store. Very attachted to Rei and Aislin despite the many times Aislin does not like how foolish Rei and Saki act.  
  
Dragon- Girl- Aislin- 27- Short black hair that sometimes likes to fall and cover her left eye from time to time and has to move it from her eye to keep it from annoying her. Seemingly into medical studies and has been looking for some work seince she moved with her pretty big family. Was around their family head taking care of him alot but was quickly faced with boredom when he died.  
  
Cow- Girl- Kai- 14- Shoulder length white hair with black roots. Very punkish sense of style. Mainly adores her plaid skirt and boots. Very random moodswings. Can go from laid-back, carefree to evil strange and did i say evil?  
  
Monkey- Girl- Subaru- 20- Long straight redish brown hair. Wears her pretty kimono alot and feels as if everything is her fault and she must be sorry for everything.  
  
Tiger- Girl- Robyn- 11- Orange short hair and likes to chew on her cousins if she is mad or something of the sort. Sweet and innocent looking. Likes carrying around her little tiger plushie, names Kilala.  
  
Boar- Boy- Rubin- 18- In love with Oni despite their family relations. Is seemingly the one male in the family that has met the Sohmas so far. Hair style is like Kyo's only brown and abit more messy. Abit to attatched to Oni. .'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Namala- Sooooo..Like them? Well i still need a last name for them. Also a name for their head of the family although he is dead..Because he might be in a few flash backs.... And isn't it freakingly strange how similar these characters are to the real Fruits Basket cast? ^.^  
  
P.S.- Pink kitty! .-dodges random thing thrown by Kyo and Oni.-. ^.^ 


	2. Respect Thy Neighbor

The Neighbors  
  
Disclaimer- How many times must i tell you!? I sadly do not own Fruits Basket..So there. If i did trust me it wouldbe verrryyyyy intresting.. ^.^.-evil laugh and lightnening in the background.-.  
  
Everyone- ..0.o  
  
Namala- Fine be that way! Go ahead and read..And don't forget to reveiw..Unless you don't want a cookie. Why are you still reading?! Why!..Read the story!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"WAHH!! REI! ONI'S HITTING ME!!" Screeched a young girls voice.  
  
"SHUT UP ITS YOUR FAULT I'M HITTING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Screamed another back at the girl.  
  
Rei sweat dropped and set her boxes down. Yet before she could go tell Oni to get off of Mimiru and to stop hitting her. Kira dragged Oni off of the younger girl and swatted her on the head. "Stop it you damn rat!" Screeched Oni as she jumped up in order to stop Kira from continueing to hit her.  
  
Kira crossed her arms. "Well I wouldn't have to hit you if you every stopped picking fights with others and try helping us unpack?" Oni, cursing under her breathe went back to unpacking things.  
  
Mimiru sniffled and rubbed her bruised head. Robyn sat down next to her and put an ice pack on her head. "Thank you Robyn." Murmured Mimiru as she sniffled. "Its okie dokie Mimiru." Robyn smiled happily before dragging Mimiru with her up the stairs to their room to unpack.  
  
Aislin watched the two skip up stairs. "It seems that Robyn's been getting better with dealing with the fact that Haruki chose not to join us here." She added as she pulled random dishes out of the box she was working with.  
  
"Hai" Rei and Saki called from digging in their own boxes.  
  
Aislin rolled her eyes as Saki pulled out a group picture of them back in highschool.  
  
Hours beyond hours passed untill finally their house was all set.  
  
"Soooo.Whats for dinner?" Asked Kai as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Ehh.." Rei sweat dropped. "We-" Yet before she could finish her sentence Subaru had another panic attack.  
  
"GOMEN N-" Began the frantic Subaru before Kai had a mood swing and chucked a book at her. Subaru blinked and then fainted.  
  
"Kai." Aislin muttered as she put Subaru on the couch. "Sorry." She murmured into her book.  
  
"WE HAVE AN IDEA!" Rei and Saki said in usion with their arms entertwined.  
  
"What?" Asked Aislin as she set a wet cloth on Subaru's forhead. "Is this idea of yours?" She finished and turned slightly to look at them.  
  
"We can go meet our neighbors!" They answered in unsion once more.  
  
And with that Rei and Saki managed to drag some of their younger siblings along as some refused and instead stayed with Aislin and Subaru. Along with that group that went to the neighbors was as followed- Oni, Kai, Rei, Saki, Mimiru, and Kira.  
  
Although Rubin had pratically begged to go along with Oni he was told no millions of times and bashed by Kai and Oni.  
  
Mimiru squealed with happiness as she ran around the group as Rei did her best to keep Oni and Kai from hurting her.  
  
Finally after a long time they reached the house.  
  
Rei knocked on the door happily before returning to Saki's side and doing her best to keep the others from fighting. A small brown haired girl poked her head through the door and smiled upon seeing the group. Swinging open the door and smiled broadly. "Konichiwa!" She called happily to them as they all jumped and turned their attention to the girl.  
  
Mimiru was the first to answer her. "Konichiwa!" She answered back and waved from between Rei and Saki.  
  
An older mans head poked out and looked at the girl. "Ou, Tohru-kun. Who's our guests?" He asked and then took a look at the group of girls. Upon seeing Rei he smiled. "Konichiwa!, come in come in!"  
  
And with that Shigure dragged the whole group in.  
  
"Soo..What are your names?" Shigure asked innocently staring at Rei. Smiling Rei began. "I'm Rei, this is Saki.." She paused and pointed to the one beside her who smiled and waved. "Thats Mimiru." She continued pointing at the small blonde looking around happily. "Thats Kai, Oni..And Kira." She finished pointing to the three girls.  
  
"Ouuuuu." Shigure added happily. "Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, Me, Saki and Mimiru have to go back home to help Aislin and Subaru tend to the house and finish it up abit. Buuutttt..I'm sure Kai, Oni and Kira would love to stay over! Right girls?" She added turning to look at the three who rolled their eyes and nodded slightly. "Hai.." They added sheepishly.  
  
After 30 minutes of talking Rei, Saki and Mimiru left. Although Mimiru was heart broken to leave the Sohma house she allowed herself to be dragged off back home.  
  
"Sooooooo..How old are you three?" Asked Shigure as the three girls sat down by the table to begin eating. "I'm 15, so is Oni and Kai's 14" Asked Kira as she picked up some steamed leeks and ate. Oni simply poked the leeks with a look of disgust.  
  
"Tohru-kun. Wheres's Yuki and Kyo?" Asked Shigure. "I'll go get them." Answered Tohru as she stood and hurried up stairs.  
  
After many crashes and booms from upstairs Tohru finally skipped back down, followed by Kyo and Yuki.  
  
Kyo was the first to notice the girls. "Who the hell are they!?" He asked pointing to the three girls. Oni's eye twitched, Kai was on the brim of a moodswing and Kira ignored him. Yuki sighed and smacked Kyo up side the head. "Baka neko! You should be nicer to females." He retorted taking a sit by Tohru and Kira. Kyo hissed and sat down between Oni and Shigure.  
  
"What is this?" Kyo asked looking up at Tohru. "Leeks!" She answered happily.  
  
"DISGUSTING!" Oni and Kyo screamed, dropping their chop sticks. Kira and Yuki reached forward and smacked Kyo and Oni before shoving some steamed leeks into their mouths and forcing them to chew and swallow it. Oni did as she was forced to and stuck out her tounge in disgust.  
  
Awhille of silence occured as the others besides Kyo and Oni finished their leeks. Finally Shigure spoke up. "So..Oni and Kira will be going to school with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Same grade if I am correct?" Shigure asked looking at the three girls. "Hai." Kira answered. "And..Kai and Mimiru will be going to school with..Haru and Momji..Same grade right?" He asked again and Kai simply nodded.  
  
The rest of dinner and cleaning up went silently, soon Kai, Oni, Kira, Yuki and Kyo sat down on the couch to watch tv. Hours went by and slowly yet surly they all fell asleep.  
  
Tohru came down with Shigure after talking upstairs and both of them let out a small. "Awww" For there on the couch sat the sleeping five.  
  
Oni with her head lent against Kyo's shoulder and his resting on her head their arms entertwined. Kai sat in the middle with her head against Oni's shoulder. As where, Kira hand her fingers intertwined with Yuki's fingers and her face against his neck. It was truly a momment where you NEEDED a camara.  
  
And lucky for Shigure..He had one. So without a flash on the camara he took the picture and crept back up to his room snickering whille Tohru threw blankets over them before turning off the tv and returning to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Namala- XD So funny..Ok.so some of you may be wondering why i started this over..Well..because one I was bored and two, i looked back at it and it was realllllyyy bad. No? So..thank me later and reveiw..please?  
  
Shigure- .-being chased down by, Oni, Yuki, Kyo, and Kira.-.   
  
Namala- Why aren't you chasing him Kai?  
  
Kai- why should i? No reason to...-snicker-.  
  
Namala- Ooookk...Anyways, reveiw..  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. The secret, isn't really the secret anym...

The Neighbors  
  
Disclaimer- The copy right people will burn me with a hot poker if i lie... .  
  
Everyone- ..0.o  
  
Namala- Fine be that way! Go ahead and read..And don't forget to reveiw..Unless you don't want a cookie. Why are you still reading this and not the story?! Why!..Read the story!  
  
P.s.- THANKS FOR REVEIWING! .-gives the reveiwers cookies-. ^__^  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kai was the first to wake and she looked around silently before snickering and standing. Slowly yet surly she made sure that she didn't wake the others. Why would any one WANT to do such a thing?!  
  
As quiet as she could be she crept up stairs to Shigure's room. Sliding the door open she popped her head in to see Shigure sitting at his desk and looking over a peice of paper.  
  
"Shigure..I'm going to go to my house and pick up some clothes..So we have something to change into. Ja ne." Kai whispered as Shigure nodded silently.  
  
About half way through the forest to her house she got lost. Sniffleing from the pain in her feet she continued on. Thirty minutes later she bumped into someone. Falling with an oof she rubbed her forehead. "Sheesh, look where your going will ya?!" She snapped to the person before her still looking at the ground rubbing her head.  
  
"Harruuuuuu! You hurt her!" Squealed a voice behind Haru.  
  
"Oh shush Momiji! Its her fault, shes the one her ran into me!" Snapped Haru back.  
  
Helping herself up she wipped herself off and jerked her head up to look at Haru. "Koni..chiwa?" She muttered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"KONICHIWA!" Squealed Momiji who had jumped from behind Haru with a gaint grin on his face.  
  
Skipping closer Momiji clearly hadn't seen it coming and tripped over a tree root. Falling foreward he landed on Kai and the two accidently embraced. "Meep!" Kai shreaked as she shoved Momiji off of her as if he had just molested her.  
  
Haru blinked, whille Momiji and Kai stared blankly at each other. Slowly yet surly the two stood and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Wheres the poof?" Asked Momiji thoughtfully as he looked from Haru to Kai.  
  
Finally after a momment of silence Haru grinned. "I know! Perhaps shes..not really a she! Maybe shes a he!" He answered. Kai's eye twitched and she slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you question my gender!" She snapped at him.  
  
Sooner or later one of them was bound to have a mood swing..And that one was..Haru.  
  
Touching the red mark on his cheek he winced in pain. Then it happened.  
  
Reaching forward he grasped her chin and kissed her. Whille she was lost in..some dream world, Momiji made a 'ouuuuuuu' sound. Finally they broke apart.  
  
"MY TURN!" Squeled a happy Momiji and Haru hit him on the head. And as the two broke out into an arguement Kai ran in a random direction to her house.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Panting she slid open the door as Aislin looked up from her book. "Back so soon?" She asked going back to reading her book.  
  
"Aislin..I think there's something wrong. About the curse." Kai spoke and sat down next to the older girl.  
  
"Ou..Explain." Aislin answered closing her book and sitting up slightly.  
  
"Wellll.."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Intresting.." Shigure mummbled into his cup of tea as Tohru continued to fix breakfast and Haru and Momiji sat before him.  
  
"Well..theres two answers to that..Either..One, the curse is broke..Or two we have another cursed family on our hands." Shigure finished and set his cup down glancing at the couch where the four teens still slept.  
  
"Only one way to check.." Haru finished for him.  
  
"Hai..Tohru come here." Shigure said looking over to Tohru who rushed over.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I need you to hug.." He looked at Haru and a happy arm waving Momiji.  
  
"Me!" Momiji finished for him. Quickly he jumped up and embraced Tohru.  
  
POOF!  
  
Tohru sat on the ground next to a pile of clothes and a yellow rabbit. Standing up she scopped up the clothes and rushed the clothes and the rabbit to a room.  
  
Haru and Shigure stared at each other. "Well..That crosses out the curse broken theory. So there family must be cursed as well." Shigure spoke up to break the silence. Yet before Haru could answer a screech emitted from up stairs and a disturbed Tohru rushed down the stairs to resume cooking.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Namala- Hope you like! Another chapter done.. Done whille my internet was down because the stupid dsl connection thingy from my dads computer to my own is messing up.. @_@ Anyways..Other than that i think this one was pretty good. Gomen for any mispelled words or anything. I would like it if you reveiwed and pointed out any problems or have any ideas for the story!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Still have to tell him

The Neighbors  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own a thing!..Nothing..Well the names and some of those jazzy things. But thats all!...Trust me i still got bruises from the last time i was chased down by the copy right people.. T.T  
  
Namala- OOOOKKIIEE...Once again my internet was down and this chapter was created..Like the last one out of pure bordem and no internet..T.T Gomen.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kai returned quitely and laid her cousins clothes on their chests. Finally she entered the kitchen and although filled with shock at the sight of Haru, sat down between him and Shigure.  
  
"Kai.." Shigure started setting down his paper.  
  
"Er..um..yes?" She stuttered looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Is your family.." He paused and looked her over. "cursed?" He finished.  
  
"H-Hai.." She mummbled staring at the table before her.  
  
Then..Momiji came skipping in from the living room and attached himself to her arm.  
  
"eh..heh..Off please." She asked trying to push him off.  
  
"BUUUUT!" He began to argue when Kai had a moodswing.  
  
"OFF NOW PIP SQUEAK!" She ordered finally shoving him off. Both Shigure and Haru stared blankly before Shigure burst into laughter.  
  
Calming down she fixed her hair and chewed on her lip. Aislin wasn't going to be happy with the fact that she had let out the secret. Although..She had a feeling that she was going to be long dead after Kira and Oni found out.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Oni and Kira were doing their best to stay away from each other AND Yuki and Kyo. Yet seemed to bump into them every so often in the house hold. Every once and a whille Kai or Haru would notice them bumping into each other and more than likly chuckle and then get hit with a random thing.  
  
Finally the time had come when Saki and Rei arrived to drag their cousins and or sister back home.  
  
"Finally.." Oni mummbled leaving the house grumbling. Causing Rei to chuckle.  
  
As soon as all of them had gotten out of the Sohma house Rei entered back in to speak to Shigure.  
  
"Tohru-kun..Wheres Shigure?" Rei asked Tohru as she passed her.  
  
"Up stairs." She answered hurrying to the kitchen to work on dinner.  
  
"Thanks" Rei called to her as she hurried up stairs, poking her head in through his door she watched him.  
  
"Shigure?" She asked.  
  
Looking up at her she smiled. "Call me 'Gure. I feel that Shigure is quite a mouth full, no?" He chuckled.  
  
"Hai..Ou, is it ok if the girls come over tomorrow morning to walk to school with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Hai." He answered and watched her leave the room. Although he was slightly heartbroken that she couldn't have stayed any longer, he jumped up and hurried to the phone. Dialing the number quickly he waited as it rung.  
  
"Hello?" Asked a voice from the other line.  
  
"'Tooooorriii, you'll never guess what intresting news i have." Shigure answered merrily.  
  
"What?" Asked Hatori as he listened tentively.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"They what?!" Asked an angered Aislin as Kai winced.  
  
"W-well..Th-their c-cursed as well, Aislin!" She answered in a shaky voice as if she had been talking to Himitsu )A.n- Himitsu is the now dead family head.( or confronting him with the fact that she had been hugged by accident in pre-school.  
  
Aislin raised an eyebrow and sat down. "What do you mean their cursed as well."  
  
"I mean.." She began figiting. "That they share our curse."  
  
"You'd better not be lieing to get yourself out of trouble, Kai."  
  
"I'm not." Answered Kai who managed to look at Aislin.  
  
"You may leave now Kai-kun." Was the only reply Kai got yet she happily left the room.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"I still have to tell him Shigure."  
  
"Hai.." Shigure mummbled into the phone.  
  
"You can tell the rest of the family that is there..And, Haru and Momiji will be staying the night." Hatori added before hanging up the phone.  
  
"I think a good bye could have worked just as well." Shigure mummbled as he dialed Ayame's number.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Namala- Okie..thats all i'm gonna type for now..I look forward to getting more reveiws. I'd like it alot if you took some intrest in my other Fruits Basket story..I also have an inuyasha one that i havn't received any reviews on yet. Hope you enjoyed this 


End file.
